Vampire Love Story
by BVBQueen666
Summary: Based on the Twilight Saga, one awkward, emo girl falls in love. She's always wanted to be one of his kind, a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever loved someone, you'll die for them? That's how I felt about my vampire, Jason. Sorry, how rude, I'm Elizabeth Black; they call me Liz for short. And about my vampire, let me rewind 2 years earlier. I've been transferred to Texas in 2011, because I'm emo, and my mom hated me for it. So, she moved me in with my dad, Gerald Black. My father never understood, so he said okay without any concern for me. He picked me up at the airport that morning.

"Liz, you look, scary," he said, in disbelief. His only daughter looked like a gothic chick from off the street. "Look dad, I'm a Fallen Angel, once good, but now bad. Christian, but livings like a gothic. Get it, Gerald," I said, like a sass mouth. I've never been so disruptive of my father. Gerald said, "Whatever, just don't call me Gerald to my face, it's uncomfortable, okay Liz?" "Sure, dad," I said, in shock.

The car ride was good. Houston wasn't all that bad. In the car, I was listening to my favorite rock band, Black Veil Brides. Fell asleep after Fallen Angels.

**We are the in between, cast down as sons of war.**

**Struck to the Earth like lightning, on this world we're torn.**

**We won't cause the pain, of living out there laws.**

**Stay true to who you are, we know how wings are flawed.**

Dream~

I died and went to heaven, but in the Fallen Angels unit. There were more like me, but some were going to hell.

"Where am I going," I asked the FA secretary.

"Name," she said, in a Fran Fine voice.

"Elizabeth Black," I stated my real name.

"Oh, you, hell in 5 days," she said, plainly.

"But Why," I whimpered.

"Because emos aren't good enough for heaven," she screamoed.

~End Dream~

"Wake up, Liz. We're home," Gerald said, excitedly. "Wow, it looks the same," I said, not surprised. When I walked in, it was exactly the way mom left it in 2006. I looked at my room, I hated it right away. "You can do whatever you want to it, but you got school tomorrow. I'll bring you some pizza up here, Liz. Don't worry, Liz, You'll find something in Houston to like. I promise," his speeches. I get it, but what kind of person would like an emo chick from LA. I can answer that, no one. I ate the pepperoni pizza and went to bed. I put my Black Veil Brides Pandora radio in first, because I'm not stupid. As for tomorrow, it was going to be a bumpy ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Gerald woke my up with war paint. "Here is black paint. You can paint your room, after school, Liz?" "Sure, dad. Dad?" "What is it, Liz?" "I want to thank you; I know it's not easy raising an emo. Hell, mom kicked me out. Just promise me everything will be okay," I said, worried. Worried that I won't have an emo clique like all of me and my old friends did. It was going to be hard, but I'll do this, for me.

"Everything will be fine. Now, promise me you won't swear in front of me, either. It makes me feel like a bad parent," he said, chuckling. "Okay, sure. What's in your sleeve pocket," I asked, curious. "Liz, your new car awaits you. I bought it from Mr. Grey." Mr. Grey, I haven't heard that name in a while. I remember playing with his son, Issac. Issac and I were best friends, until' my parents split in 2006. We were the closest. Now, it's different. I'm emo, and he'll probably be the same.

I saw my car, a silver Volvo, outside waiting on me. I loved it, it was my baby. "Liz, I know it's not much, but-""It's perfect. Thank you, dad," I said. I gave him a big hug. My eyeliner smudged his blue shirt, so I redid it in my new car. I got to Klein Forest High School, and I liked it. It was big and spacious. I got my schedule and started walking.

I made a few emo friends, like Karissa and Blake. They are a couple, been a thing for a year. They found me in the Cafeteria, and I ate with them. Then, these beautiful, but pale family members came through the two doors. "Who are they,' I said, curious. Curious, because I'm emo, and I'm the palest, but they won. Karissa said, "They are the adopted family of Mr. and Mrs. White. They're dating in the family, gross. Except for Jason White, him, beautiful isn't he?" She pointed at a man that was the most beautiful man I saw. Like Andy Sixx, of Black Veil Brides. Minus the emo look, add the dead look. I fell in love, right there. "He is handsome," I admitted. Jason and I stared at each other. Like he knew I was staring at him, so he caught me.

We had English together, and it got weirder. He repelled me, like I was bad cheese. I smelt like roses, but what was going on with him?


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, I'm bella," I say, as he tries to get away from me." Please, will you back away from me, I'm, uh, sick," he made that exuse.

"I'm Jason, and I would really appriciate it, if you would go away," Jason said, making me cry. I went to the back of the classroom.

I knew no one would want to hang out with an emo from LA. I cried that night, before I saw my shaprner there. While Gerald was sleeping,

I used his screwdriver to take out the blade in the shapener, and I cut myself. Cut myself at the thought that no one will EVER love me.

That the only man I can depend on, is my dad. The blood bubbled up to the surface, then I drank it to stop the bleeding. To be honest,

I tated very good, for an emo to drink. The next day, in English, Mrs. Stevens told me my permanent seat is next to Jason, so I kept the blade by me,

just in case. He settled down, but still was uncontrollable, it got worse. We had a group projeact, so he got out his seat, then he stood next to me.

We touched me by accident, he felt like ice. Like he froze the world, then sucked up the ice. It got stanger. My orange fell out of my bag, then

it bounced off his dress shoe, into his hand. I don't know much, but there's something going on with Jason White. I know two things,

I'm in love with Jason, and that he has a secret.


	4. Chapter 4

When I came home, I was amazed. My room was black and blood red, my two favorite colors. My walls aligned with my Black Veil Brides posters, autographs, and symbol drawings. My rock CDs were in order, from Evanescence, Black Veil Brides, and many more. I've never been so happy in my life, even hen I got a kiss on the cheek from Andy Biersack on my birthday. "Mr. Grey's wife, Dina, painted the walls," Gerald said, startling me. I hugged him again. Damn eye liner, kept smudging. I made myself a memo, to buy better quality eye liner. Ha, I cracked myself up with that. I did my geometry to Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides. Fell asleep during question #39.

**Alone at last, we can sit and fight and I've lost all faith in this blurring light,**

**Stay right there, we can change our plight, storming through this despite what's right. One final fight, for this tonight, whoa,**

Dream~

I was invisible, but the BVB Army can still see me.

"What's going on," I asked, worried.

Oh, you sacrificed your body, now you're a Fallen Angel;" Karissa said.

I went to the restroom, saw my back and I had black and white wings, and they slowly arose from my BVB jacket. I sreamoed the loudest I could, in my dream and out.

~End Dream~

"Liz, it's just a nightmare. Don't worry, I've got you," Gerald said, cuddling up to me. I cried. I got from his arms, mouthed and nodded 'I'm Okay', and then went to get ready for school. I wore my BVB star shirt, blood red ripped up at the seems skinny jeans, and my ALL black Converse. I, kind of, used the blade and cut my wrist, because I saw Jason's car drive by my house. I licked the blood, before facing Gerald. I hugged him and kissed my dear old dad on the cheek. "Bye, Liz, be careful," he said.

We had a field trip to day, guess who was my partner today? Jason, that's who. I kept my blade in my pocket, with my BVB star I bought from Hot Topic. "We can't be friends you know," Jason said, as he sat next to me on the bus. I looked out the mirror for a second, then he wasn't there. He was with his brothers and sisters in the back, under black blankets. The thing was, it was about 70 degrees. There was something off about his family and I sat out to find what was their secret.


	5. Chapter 5

Our field trip was to a greenhouse. I had to be near Jason at all times, also by my blade. I grabbed his hand, as teacher directed, and I felt like I was in Alaska. "My family is all like me, okay," Jason said. Could he read my mind? He just read my mind. I think I'd cut myself at least 5 times. I've never lost 10 pounds so easily.

We were back at school. I was packing my Black Veil Brides bag with my Spanish book. I looked up; a car was coming towards me. I was so scared; I thought this was the end. I saw my life flash in front of my eyes, but Jason saved me. Seriously, he got in front of the car, and then stopped it with his bare hand, and I mean the car. He looked me in my eye. His stare was as his skin. His eyes were a golden hazel. I've never seen eyes so beautiful. It's like his were especially made, for me to stare into. After a while, he moved. His little perky sister was getting mad, roughing him up. His brother thought he'd score. I was confused. How was so strong?

An ambulance came and got me thinking I was hurt. How was he there so fast? Why, if he hated me, would protect, well, me? I had so many questions and he's going to answer them.

"Liz, are you okay," Gerald said, almost in a sob. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Jason," I asked. "Right over there," he said, pointing. He pointed directly at Jason, who was staring in the window. "How'd you get to me so fast," I asked, confused. He chuckled," What do you mean, I was standing right there, silly girl. Staring into your eyes, remember?"

I got a little irritated as he walked off. When I was home, Gerald asked," You sure you okay?" Yes, I'm sure dad, goodnight," I said, quickly. I cut myself, licked the blood that bubbled to the surfaced, and then went to bed. I am about to find his family's secret, even it's the last thing I do.


	6. Chapter 6

I searched it up on Google, and then I found something interesting. It says an old folktale about "The Cold Ones". Apparently, they go around, sucking blood, sucking life out of people's bodies. Huh, that's what my kind do, the life part, not the blood part. I typed in Google, 'bloodsucking cold ones' and then vampires came up. They are creatures with fangs, which are undead, so they're really cold. They only drink blood, and don't eat anything else. I gasped, realizing everything. When Jason touched me, he was ice cold. When I see him at lunch, he eats nothing, and then he only drinks what his perky little sister calls his "special smoothies". He's what I think is a Vampire. I was so stunned, I had to sleep. I turned on the rest of BVB's Perfect Weapon.

**We are breathing; while you're sleeping, go, and leave us alone**

**Our lines cheated, our hearts beating, go, now you're on your own**

**Here's to your Perfect Weapon, cracked bones with—**

**~Dream~**

Jason and I are just sanding there, his hand on my waist. I said," Bite me!"

"But I barely know you, I don't even—"

I kiss him and I saw his fangs. I flexed my head to the left, and then sunk his teeth in my skin

**~End Dream~**

I woke up, wishing I never woke up. That was the first night I dreamed about Jason White. I never thought about having a dream like that, emo or not. Finally, it's Friday. I put on my Andy Biersack T-shirt, black skintight leather pants, and my black cowboy boots, like Andy Biersack has. I wrap my eyes thick of eyeliner. I didn't cut today, thank God. I walked to school today, because my dad used my car. I was walking and some dudes, was calling me over to their car.

"Hey, little dark and pale is going to blow us on the way to school." I looked scared, but I had the claws to fight back. "It doesn't look like you guys need me to; you can just blow each other." Their laughter broke to silence, and they looked at me, sexually. I started to run, but they caught up to me. "Get her," one of the jocks yelled. Then out of nowhere, Jason came and punched them, kicked them, and brutally broke one of their arms. He picked me up, and then started brushing the dust off of me. "I'll drive you to school, if it's okay with—""It's fine, but we also gotta talk." I cut him off, as we walk to his car. Look—"I cut him off, saying" I know you're a Vampire, Jason, no need to tell me." He chuckled, "I know you know, I read your mind, I can do that, you know," he said. "Yeah, so are the rest of your family vampires, too," I asked, curiously. "Why yes, my entire family, are vampires," he chuckles again. I love his laugh. He is honest, and I love him for it. Am I falling for this vampire? Why yes, yes I am.


	7. Chapter 7

He looked at me with genuine eyes. As he asked me, "Would you be with me?" I wrapped my arms around Jason, as I said, "yes, of course." I wrapped my lips into a blissful kiss with someone capable of being 1,000s of years older than me. He kissed back so lightly, like he was going to hurt me. I love how his soft and cold hands wrapped around my waist, making me feel wanted. He took me home, but also met Gerald. Gerald was cool with it, but a little concerned about his little girl. He approved. My 1st real relationship! I stopped cutting myself, forever. He was picking me up from school; I was so excited, that I put on Rebel Love Song by BVB.

**I cannot hide, what's on my mind, I feel it burning deep inside.**

**A passion crime, to take what's mine, then I start living for today.**

**Never gonna change my mind, we can leave it all behind, **

**Nothing's gonna stop us, no, not this time, so-**

**`~Dream~**

We were sitting on the beach, Jason and I, and we were watching the sunset. "I love you," he whispered in my ear. I chucked, and then said, "I love you, too, Jason." He kissed my cheek, closer and closer. As we were gonna kiss on the lips,

~**End Dream~**

I woke up, a little angry. I didn't want it to end! I stopped my _Set the World on Fire _album, and I took a shower. I wore my 1st BVB shirt I ever got, my black jeans, and BVB Converse I got for my birthday. I heard Jason at the door, and I ran down, and hugged him. "Bye, daddy," I said, as we walked out the door. I kissed him on the cheek, as we got in the car. "Missed you," he said, while grabbing my hand and kissing it. He is one hopeless romantic! "Me too, been waiting on this," I chuckled. He chuckled with me. We were at school; everyone was looking at me, disgusted. "How could he date that "emo" freak, anyway," one girl said behind us. I started to cry, but he said, "They are going to hell for that." I chuckled.

We ate lunch in his car, to escape stares, and it was very romantic. We had chocolate covered strawberries and pizza. They were amazing. He had Bear blood, but it didn't creep me out. But what crept me out, was the way he looked at me. It looked at me like he was going to take a bullet for me. I was sweet, but still crept me out. I loved him, so that is what I said to him. "I love you, too, Elizabeth," he said. I kissed him. His lips were very soft and sweet, but very cold, like ice.

The rest of school was a blur, until' I had English. Jason and I had English together. We sat next to each other, and were holding hand. It felt easier, not to have to hold his hand by force. We were like that all day, eventually we departed for locker stops. I went to my locker, and these 4 girls followed me. They started talking about me. Then, the huge one, she slammed me into the locker, and I fell. Jason's perky little sister came and protected me. Her name was Emma. Emma said, "Leave her alone, or suffer," The big girl, who pushed me, said, "What are you gonna do, huh, bite me?" She punched her in the face, making her bleed. The other ran, and so did we. "Why did you help me," I asked, curious. "I've got to protect family, right," Emma said, hugging me.


	8. Chapter 8

He pulled me into a kiss, but then stopped. "Hello. Mr. Black," Jason said. I sighed and gestured my head towards the door, and Gerald finally got the picture. "Oh, well, food's on the table, Liz, if you want Chinese tonight." Let me tell you something about my father, he is a terrible cook. Always have been and probably always will be. It would be illegal to let him be in a kitchen by himself. "Thanks, dad, you can go now," I whined, as he left. I sprung up and locked the door behind Gerald. I looked at Jason and all his vampire perfection. He took me by my waist and laid me on my bed. My iHome turned on accidently and played 2nd verse of Black Veil Brides Rebel Yell cover.

**She don't like slavery, she won't sit and beg**

**But when I'm tired and lonely, she gives me head, I said,**

"**What set you free, brought you to me, babe,"**

**What set you free, I need you here by me, because…**

I chuckled. "Well, what a coincidence," Jason laughed. We sat there, laughing and kissing, being a couple, when his sister, Emma, sprouted out of nowhere, with her boyfriend brother. It's crazier than it sounds. She hugged me tight, boob to boob. She said, "Hey, sis in law, this is Jake, my boyfriend/brother, he's adopted like me." "Emma, I know everything, don't sugarcoat it," I said. She shifted eyes between me and Jason. "She took a human oath, she's trustworthy. Father and mother knows, so don't make a spectacle, got it?" She saw my worried look, and sighed. "Okay, but when F.E.A.R. finds out, you're both dead. Come on, dad is hunting mountain lions. See ya, new sis." She squeezed me, and noticed I had a worried look, and then nudged Jason. He kissed my lips softly and whispered, "I'll explain F.E.A.R. later, but I have to go. Bye, love." "Bye," I whispered back as I kissed him one last time, this hour. What was F.E.A.R. and why would it kill me?


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't get F.E.A.R out of my mind. Again, what is it and why does it want to kill me? Jason snuck through my window and lay with me. You know, I should be used to the whole being in love with a person who is freezing and can suck me dry, but he chooses not to out of love, but I'm not. He still feels like ice chilling up my spine. "F.E.A.R is a group of vampires from all over who makes and enforces the rules. One rule is that no human is allowed to know we exist, so they won't you destroyed." Well, he answered my damn question, but what about my next one. "They won't me because I won't let anything hurt or drink you and because I broke a rule." And there goes my other question. "So, I'll die," I asked. "No, not on my watch." He snickered as he wrapped around me.

I couldn't sleep without Black Veil Brides, and everyone should know that. **(A.N - if you read this, you know this.) **I play my _Set the world on Fire _album, and go to the Legacy, "I like them," Jason said, as I gracefully fell to bed and paid attention to the lyrics.

**The Legacy, born from a dream, on other wings, rose from the streets, with their hands on destiny (2x), **

**We came from nothing, but promise one thing, we'll change the world with these guitars, **

**so listen closely, and don't stop working, no one can tell you who are…**

~Dream~

I'm running with Jason, and one of the people in the F.E.A.R is chasing us, with fangs of terror. "Run," Jason scream at me. "Sorry, but I'm not a vampire," I yelped. He stopped, ran back and sunk his teeth in my flesh. As I was dying,

~End Dream~

I woke, relieved. It was just a dream. "We're going to meet my parents today, so go get ready," Jason demanded. I obeyed, as usual. I went into my restroom, and took a shower. I put on my BVB star shirt and my favorite blood red jeans. My black Vans and my BVB star necklace. Put in my BVB plugs, the one I got for free from the ear stretching ay Hot Topic yesterday. I put on my Black eyeliner, then my black eye shadow. I walked out and saw Emma, and her boyfriend brother, Jake. "You look awesome," she said. She put up the horns rock hand sign and Gene Simmons tongue, before squeezing me to death. I couldn't do anything but chuckle. "Shall we," Jason asked. "We shall, Mr. White."


	10. Chapter 10

Well, Dr. White took an immediate liking to me. So did Mrs. White. "You are so beautiful, dear, what's your name?" I chuckled and said, "I'm Elizabeth Black, but may you please call me Liz." I haven't gotten so many hugs by two people. One of them, her name is Iris, she hated me very much. "She doesn't hate you, Liz, she just wishes to be human, is all," Jason whispered to me, answering my question. I smiled at her, and she glared at me. As we walk away, he gives me a tour. All I see is woods out the windows, and it's beautiful. "Finally, my room," he said, smirking my favorite little smirk. His room is beautiful, filled with music. I was surprised to see Black Veil Brides, Evanescence, and more of my favorite bands. "I know, but I took an immediate liking to your bands," he chuckled at my thoughts. I turned around for one second. And when I turn back, his cold lips were pressing against mine. "Want to take a trip, Liz?" He pulled me around and I had my legs were around his waist. He jumped out the window onto a tree! "Hold on, you spider monkey," I yelped at him. "Okay, but you asked for it," he laughed. He ran at like, 200 miles an hour. I saw a flower unfold as fast as we were going. Like everything was in slow motion. It was beautiful.

We got to my house in 5 minutes. We saw Mr. Grey and Issac. He looked very different. He got to his house in 3 minutes. What was wrong with my vampire? "They're werewolves, Liz, and they are my natural enemy." Every word felt like spears going through Issac. This is very different. I need to look them up. I said my goodbyes, and gave hugs, before Jason took me home. "I'll look into this, okay, I'll see you tonight. Bye," I said, while wrapping my lips into a blissful kiss. "All right, then, bye," he said. He chuckled, thinking I was trying to rush him. When I walked into the house, I walked into a _hairy _situation.


	11. Chapter 11

As I walked in the door, I see a beautiful young boy. Tanned, but soft skin, muscled arms and chest, and one amazing smile. His hair, emo like, covering his right eye with soft black hair. "Hey, Liz, it's Issac." I cannot believe my eyes. Issac was smiling and hugging me. His soft, but strong skin caressed me with tender care. "Yes I can remember you. How can I forget you?" I lied.

I didn't remember him, until' my father told me about them, when he gave me the keys to my Volvo. "Well, how've you been?" His smile never left his face, but his eyes did and ran up and down my body. "So, I see you know Jason White." Gerald budged his ass in my conversation. "No him, ha, they can't stop looking at each other. They've been dating since her second week here."

The house grew silent. I knew that Jason and his family hated him, so I didn't make a spectacle. Mr. Grey rolled up to me and said, "He's got a lot of baggage, as the teens say." Issac groaned and said, "Dad-""No, its fine, Issac." I said, with a little pep. As I grabbed my BVB bag off the couch, knowing Jason is in my room, I fussed at Mr. Grey. "I know all his secrets, Mr. Grey, and I'm not scared of them."

I raised my eyebrow and smirked, thinking that they knew what I meant. My dad was confused, and it was very funny. I chuckled my way upstairs, took a shower, and got ready to sleep in Jason's cold and frozen arms. "How lovely, Ms. Black?" Jason pulled me into a long, but safe kissed. Then it got heated.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on the bed. I unbuttoned his checked shirt and slid it off his arms. He started to unhook my bra, but jumped up and stopped. "Why is trying to have sex with you is difficult. Like, I'm trying to steal your virtue or something." He kissed and walked towards the bed and lay. "It's not my virtue I'm worried about." I lie next to Jason, and then fell into a peaceful slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to cold arms around my waist. Jason. "Hello, the one I call my girlfriend." He pressed his cold and hard lips to mine for a blissful kiss. "Hello, my love I call boyfriend." I kissed him with the same lovable feeling. He told me that Gerald was at work and if I wanted him to fix me a real breakfast. "I'd love that." He carried me wedding style to the kitchen. He cooked me bacon, eggs, and 3 cute little heart shaped pancakes, and then added blueberry waffles. "You're gonna stuff me to death." I forced a laugh, as he kissed me goodbye, I could tell he was leaving. "Jason, where are you going?!" He chuckled prematurely. "I'm going to hunt. Emma will be here in 3…2…"

Emma knocked on the door. "You kidding me?! That was awesome!" I opened the door to two hugs. One from Emma and one from Jake. "Hey, sis, what's going on?" I pointed to my plate with the rest of my food. "So, that's what smelt so delicious, besides you, Liz." She winked at me, while Jason and Jake chuckled at the irony. "Bye, you guys." I kissed Jason out the door. They waved goodbye at me, as I shut the door.

I finished breakfast and took a shower. I wore my BOTDF shirt and some black sweatpants, and then went to find something to watch. Ridiculousness with Rob Dyrdek. Laughing along to the videos and snotty comments kept me so busy; I didn't notice Mr. Grey and Issac, until commercials. "Hello," I said, and I sounded very rube. "My dad isn't here." He rolled himself in anyway. "I want to talk to you about the other day." Issac sat there as his dad continued. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you know everything about the White's family culture." I got into his face and grumbled at him. "He broke one rule for me is all I can say on the subject of my bloodsucking boyfriend, okay?" His eyes widened. I smirked, watching Issac try to old a chuckle.

"Well then, I hope you make the right decision." He looked at me in a pleading manner. "Trust me," I opened the door to them, "I will." I gave Issac a hug and said bye. "Hey, I was wondering, if you take a minute from that bloodsucker of yours and watch a movie with me." Once I said sure, he made me promise. "I promise. Now go, before your father calls the police of kidnapping." With a small chuckle, he left me with a brotherly hug and a kiss on the forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

I told Jason about the movies with Issac. Jason was very displeased.

"You promised to do what now?" Jason's eyes were closed and his hands were in tight fists. "Look, it's just a movie with an old family friend. Just think of it as my brother taking me on a birthday party, but without you." That made him even matter. "But, he's not your brother," Jason murmured. I looked at him, surprised. Was my vampire boyfriend jealous of a human boy taking his human girlfriend? "A little," he murmured once more.

Today was the day that Issac was taking me to the movies. My father says it would be good to be away from Jason for at least 2 hours. I agreed. I need to keep the relationship fresh. So this is not only good for me, to have a new friend, but to keep the relationship a little less stiff. Mr. Grey dropped Issac off. Issac was almost as excited as I was. "Hey." He hugged me and kissed me on my forehead as usual, now and days. "You ready to go?" He opened my car door for me. "Hell yeah, Liz."

We arrived there very shortly. Downtown Houston isn't very far. We walked inside while laughing at his best Yo Momma joke I've ever heard. "…. Clap yo hands, stomp yo feet, praise the Lord, we got heat." I've never laughed so hard. Mainly because I've unturned emo and went scene. My hair is now in chunky black, pink, and Andy Biersack's eyes blue. I'm wearing a BOTDR shirt, rainbow skinnys, and my BVB converse. "What do you want to see?" I looked at the movie most close to my life right now. "How about Twilight: New Moon?" He looked skeptical, but willing. "Sure, sure." He agreed.

We watched the movie, holding hands. I just focused on the love triangle. How could someone you know your whole life be a werewolf. I looked at Issac. He looked nervous; like that he had a secret creeping up his throat. Why is just like this? He's only staring at Jacob, for some reason, and then it hit me. Jason hating him, Issac calling Jason a bloodsucker, everything all made sense. Issac was a werewolf and I'm living in my own Twilight.


	14. Chapter 14

When we walked out of the movie theatre, I was 100% sure that Issac was a vampire. He snarled at Edward, smiled at Bella, and then called Jacob a "Stereotype". I want so sure, so I told him I was going to give him a note. I ripped a napkin and wrote to Issac.

Are you a Werewolf, Issac? His answer was something I will never forget. Yes, yes I am.

We bored into each other's eyes, until' I stormed off. How could he keep such a BIG secret from me? I feel so hurt. I thought Issac was my friend, not my pet! "Hey, wait up!" He screamed after me. I didn't notice it, at the time, but I felt hot streams of skinny salty water drips pouring down my face. I was crying again! Since I turned scene, I thought I'd never cry again, but I did today.

"Why are you crying?" He looked concerned. "I'm sorry," I pleaded. "I can't believe that this is my life now." He chuckled at me. "So, let me get this straight. Your boyfriend is a vampire and your best friend, who has a crush on you, is a werewolf. Ironic, no?" I already had a feeling about that. I've made a decision to be emo again. I can't take it anymore! I'm just going to stop cutting myself, is all. Bella seems emo, so why can't I be.

The next day, I felt cold finger caressing my face. Jason slept with me. I turned to face him. "Good morning," I murmured. He kissed my forehead and told me that he's going to hunt with his bigger muscled brother Andy and his mother, Ashley. "Well, goodbye!" He kissed me and left out of the window. This is good! I was planning on getting a job at a place, a place he wouldn't let me work at.

I went up to the place and walked inside. All I heard was screaming and moaning. One bright red head at the counter looked up at me and smiled widely at me, showing her perfectly white teeth. "Welcome to Mr. Yes' Gentlemen's strip club and bar. How may I help you?" I smiled and flipped my hair to the side. "I would like a job application and audition please?" One very creepy man walked up to me and kissed my neck. He told me something very exciting. "I'm Mr. Yes and consider you hired. Your new name is VampireLove and you start tomorrow." I hugged him and left. I thought about it in my car. Why would he name me VampireLove? Is it because I'm pale or is it because I looked like my regular emo self? Well, regardless. I'm a stripper now, and I can't wait to tell my vampire boyfriend and werewolf bestfriend.


	15. Chapter 15

It's been a rough day. I had a fight with Jason about my new job being a stripper. He didn't support it, and neither did Issac. I got sick and tired of this, and so I went to work and told them not to stop me. I got into my work clothes, which are just my black bra and panties, and got to work. I've made a few good friends. Diana and Tammy were both like, well, me. I guess.

I've got two positions here. My jobs were to strip and have sex with strange men. I'll never tell Jason this part, dear God, I won't. Today, I had to have sex with a man who was 23. He was no Andy Biersack, but I could manage. His name was Edward and he was emo like me. It was the way he felt that was better than anything I've ever felt, since Jason never looked at me sexual. The day I lost my virginity would be right now.

"Do you know how to give a blowjob, VampireLove?" Edward asked me. I nodded. I've seen much porn. Edward unzipped his pants and whipped out his hard boner. I got down on my knees to suck, but I couldn't do it. I ran out the room, and then yelled "I quit," and then wore my friend's BVB shirt and frayed jeans. I got into my car and drove home. I'm never going to be that type of girl, ever.

Jason drove up and saw me, crying on the loveseat. He sat next to me and wrapped his cold fingers around me. "Never let me end up knowing up those men are thinking, Liz, okay? That guy wouldn't have lived if you didn't run out. I… sort of, read his thoughts." I agreed, "Trust me, that'll never happen again, promise."

Issac called and I answered. "Hello?"

"Liz? Aren't you being violated by some douche?"

"No. Actually, I quit. I was going to call _you, _my pet."

He snorted with relief. "Phew, that's good and over with. Also, I came to say sorry."

"Okay, but for what?" Jacob snickered. "So, your _bloodsucker _didn't tell you about the FEAR coven coming for you? What a sweetheart."

"Look, I've got to talk to Jason about this. Be at your house at 8:30?"

"See you then."

"Bye."

Jason eyes widened as I moved closer. "Why in the bloody hell didn't oyu tell me about the FEAR coming after me?!"


End file.
